Ce n'est pas ta faute Lily
by yoann
Summary: CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE ! Après que Lily rejete son amitié pour Severus. Ce dernier tombait dans le deprime. Post Tome 7, univers alternatif
1. Chapter 1 : Adieu Lily

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily !**** »**

**Résumé :** Après que Lily lui envoi balader, Severus tombait dans la déprime.

**Personnage :** Severus / Lily / Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Beta Reader : **Melana76

**Note de l'auteur : **On m'a prévenu que j'avais fait beaucoup de faute ! Malgré que j'avais utilisé le correcteur orthographique / Grammatical, il ne voyait pas tout.

En suivant les conseils de certains revieweurs, j'ai cherché une beta Reader pour corriger ma fiction. Melana76 s'était proposé. Et j'ai accepté aussitôt. Par conséquence, je remercie Melana pour cette correction.

Autre chose ! je ne sais pas comment pouvoir changer le chapitre 1, sans supprimer les reviews. Donc je m'excuse auprès de Melana, Nessl, moajackspa, paradoxe perdu et Snapou. Bref, je vous remercie pour ces reviews et bonne lecture.

**Avertissement !! **

Ce chapitre contient un passage assez dur à cause de la fin de ce chapitre. Je classe cette fiction en catégorie interdit au – 12 ans. Vous allez penser que c'est peut être un peu excessive, mais je préfère être prévoyant.

D'autre part, si vous etes fan des maraudeurs, cette fiction n'etait pas fait vous. Vous etes prévenu ! !

**Chapitre 1 : « Adieu Lily »**

Lily Evans se retournait sans un mot et entrait dans la salle commune. Le portrait de la grosse dame se referma.

Severus Rogue resta, un court instant, figé. Il ne pensait pas que Lily le plantait là sans dire un mot ni qui ne lui laissait pas finir ce qu'il voulait ajouter. Elle l'avait carrément envoyé balader. Severus avait espéré qu'avant que Lily retourne dans la salle commune, elle lui dirait un mot dans ce genre « Nous en parlerons demain Severus, là je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de me coucher. ».

Mais non, elle lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui en ayant une attitude méprisante et distante.

Severus mettait du temps à comprendre que c'était vraiment fini. Il avait définitivement perdu l'amitié de Lily. Le menton de Severus trembla dangereusement. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et du contenir un sanglot étouffé. Jamais, il ne s'était aussi mal, aussi seul.

Il se rendit en vitesse dans un long passage secret. Après être entré, il marcha longtemps avant de s'arrêter. Ses joues cireuses sont remplies de larmes d'injustice, de douleur et d'impuissance. Il eut encore cette sensation d'être seul et mal aimé.

Il s'effondra par terre, fou de chagrin et de douleur, il sanglota pendant des heures. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré depuis le jour où il avait manqué de se faire tuer à cause de la mauvaise farce de Sirius. Pire, il avait apprit qu'il ne serait pas virer. Cela lui avait donné l'impression qu'il était très mal aimé et que le directeur aurait préféré qu'il meurt face à un loup garou / Remus.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire.

Quelques jours après la mauvaise farce de Sirius, après s'être encore disputé avec Lily, Severus avait été mortifié. En effet, Lily lui reprochait d'être un ingrat car, James lui avait sauvé la vie. Jamais, il ne s'était sentit aussi mal. De la bouche de Lily, il avait l'impression d'être un grand enfoiré qui n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour James. Alors que c'était lui, Severus, qui fut la victime dans cette odieuse histoire.

Bien entendu, il avait bel et bien expliqué qu'il n'y' avait rien d'héroïque dans cette histoire. Mais, elle ne semblait pas le croire. Il savait, aussi, très bien que s'était pour le rassurer quand elle disait que James était un arrogant prétentieux.

En analysant bien, Severus avait remarqué que Lily ne s'était même pas posé la question, à savoir, si cette histoire de sauvetage était vraie. Elle l'a reprochée, directement, sans se dire que peut être c'était faux. Pour elle, c'était une évidence, James est vraiment un héros d'avoir tenté de sauver Severus, sans connaître la fin fond de l'histoire.

Il commença à regretter de ne pas lui avoir raconté la vérité même si il aurait dû briser la promesse de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, vu que Remus ne s'était pas daigné lever pour l'aider face aux maltraitances de ses amis, ça lui donnait encore plus de regrets de n'avoir pas pu dire la vérité à Lily. Au départ, s'était un peu pour lui qu'il ne voulait pas le dire. Mais, vu son attitude de cet après-midi, il n'avait aucun trace de compassion pour Remus.

Severus était convaincu que Remus n'avait rien compris. Il n'avait pas compris que son grand ami Sirius Black a faillit le faire virer. Il n'avait pas compris qu'à cause de son grand ami, il avait faillit mourir sous ses crocs. A moins que Remus ne croyait que c'était entièrement de la faute de Severus s'il avait faillit être virer.

« C'était un sale lâche » se dit Severus

En parlant de Remus, il ressassait sa journée noire. Jamais il n'avait autant humilié de sa vie. Jamais, il n'avait autant souffert de la maltraitance des Maraudeurs.

Et Lily ?

Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle sache qu'il avait été très secoué à cause des Maraudeurs. Il aurait aimé qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait plus sa tête au ce moment là. Et, il y avait de quoi…. Il s'était fait lâchement attaquer derrière son dos. Humilié en public. Et la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder la vase, une fille qu'il l'aime venait l'aider.

Et c'était pour ces nombreuses raisons qu'il l'avait insultée. Et non parce qu'elle le méprise.

Quelle ironie que grâce aux maraudeurs, Severus ait perdu son amitié pour Lily. Parce que sinon, il n'aurait jamais insulté Lily de sang de bourbe. Et il aurait été, à l'heure qu'il était, en train de discuter calmement des B.U.S.E. avec elle.

A cette pensée, Severus sanglota à ne plus finir. Sa famille était tout sauf des modèles. Son père était alcoolique et battait sa femme. Sa mère était soumise à son mari. Severus avait heureusement retrouvé le bonheur avec Lily. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, il n'avait pas d'autres amis. Il fréquentait les futurs mangemorts parce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter des connaissances à la magie noire.

Severus a souvent défendu ses « amis » parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser croire Lily que la magie noire est très dangereuse. Si on l'utilise à bon escient, il n'y' avait pas de raison d'avoir peur… Mais il reconnaissait que ses amis n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Et que, par instinct, il les défendait.

A quoi bon, tout le monde le détestait, pour eux, il n'était qu'un sale mage noir raciste. Cette vie l'insupportait, pour lui, cela n'avait aucun sens de vivre. Il avait tout perdu… Il avait perdu Lily…

Il essaya de se calmer pendant des longues minutes. Il essaya aussi de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Severus se leva d'un seul coup, comme ci, il avait prit une grande résolution. Il se dirigea à la salle commune des serpentards.

Il donna le mot de passe au mur qui s'ouvrait aussitôt. Il remarqua que dans la salle commune est vide. Tous les élèves doivent se coucher.

« Parfait ! J'ai besoin d'être seul et tranquille ! » Se dit-il

Il fouilla dans les meubles et les tables de service pour trouver un encrier / plume et des parchemins qui peuvent traîner. Il les trouva vite fait et s'installa sur un fauteuil pour écrire.

Après avoir finit, il scella le parchemin et jeta un sort pour que seul Dumbledore, Lily et Slughorn puissent lire. Il déposa le parchemin et sa baguette sur la table basse. Il s'assit encor cinq minutes et sortit de la salle commune en vitesse.

Pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il pensa à son parchemin. Il craignait un peu que Dumbledore cache l'existence de ce parchemin à Lily. Il en était capable en tout cas.

De toute façon, il lui avait fait une remarque si bien sentit (et bien mérité) à son encontre que Dumbledore semblerait si bouleversé qu'il n'essaiera même pas de cacher ou détruire le parchemin.

A la pensée de Lily, son cœur se serra, il l'aime trop et lui manque déjà. Dans son parchemin, il a avoué ses sentiments pour elle. Bien qu'il soit conscient qu'il ne saura jamais sa réaction.

Severus monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Pendant le trajet, il vit sa vie défilée. Sa famille, Lily, Poudlard, Lily, ses mésaventures avec les maraudeurs, sa journée noir et enfin Lily qui ne voulait plus lui parler.

Severus monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Il vit au loin la grande forêt et un grand lac. Il vit le reflet de la lune, il leva aussitôt sa tête et vit qu'elle était pleine.

« Que c'est beau la pleine lune ! »

Severus sourit tristement et ses pensées reviennent sur Lily. Encore une fois, ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes. Il prononça douloureusement :

« Je t'aime Lily Evans »

Après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, il fit son saut de l'ange.

Fin de chapitre 1

**Mon commentaire :** Tragique … hein ! ? Pour ceux qui doutent, Severus est vraiment mort. Mais, la fiction ne finit pas la. Il y'aura une suite. Au prochain chapitre, sera centré sur Dumbledore et le prof Slughorn.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des Reviews !! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Les inquietudes de Slughorn

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily ! »**

**Résumé :** Après que Lily lui envoi balader, Severus tombait dans la déprime.

**Personnage :** Severus / Lily / Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Beta Reader : **Melana76

Voici le chapitre 2 en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Au passage, je tiens à remercier Melana pour la correction

**Avertissement ! :**

Ce chapitre contient un passage assez dur à cause de la fin de ce chapitre. Je classe cette fiction en catégorie interdit au – 12 ans. Vous allez penser que c'est peut être un peu excessive, mais je préfère être prévoyant.

D'autre part, si vous etes fan des maraudeurs, cette fiction n'etait pas fait vous. Vous etes prévenu ! !

**Chapitre 2 : Les inquiétudes d'Horace Slughorn**

Au petit matin, Poudlard se réveille tout doucement. L'école n'était pas encore en courant de l'horrible drame survenu cette nuit.

Il était sept heures du matin, Albus Dumbledore et Horace Slughorn finissait de déjeuner. Ils étaient matinaux car leur travail ne leur laisser pas le temps de travailler à l'horaire habituel. Pour l'un, il doit partir à une réunion très tôt et pour l'autre préparer son cours.

Le directeur proposa au professeur de potion :

« Mon cher Horace, je voulais faire un tour dehors avant de m'affairer à mes occupations. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? »

« Ce n'est pas du refus Albus ! » Sourit le directeur des Serpentards.

En cinq minutes, les deux directeurs étaient dehors. Le temps était splendide pour un mois de juin d'été. Ils se promenaient aux alentour de Poudlard.

Horace profita de cette promenade pour parler de ses élèves en particuliers Severus Rogue.

« Albus… »

« Oui Horace ! »

« Je voulais te parler de Severus. »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Ca se passait hier soir ! » Continua Horace. « J'ai entendu des rumeurs dans les couloirs de ma maison comme quoi, les maraudeurs auraient attaqué lâchement Severus. »

« Comment ça ? » Ne comprit pas Dumbledore. « Potter et Black m'avaient assuré qu'ils laisseraient tranquille Rogue. Enfin, du moins depuis l'accident dont tu savais… »

« On ne dirait pas ! » Répondit froidement Horace.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec un ton indiquant qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer un si bon matin.

« Il m'arrive que tu ne te préoccupe pas assez de Severus. » Répondit calmement Horace. « Et je me demande si tu te rendais vraiment compte que ce que Severus avait du subir dans cet « accident ». »

« Ecoutes! » Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton las. « Je n'ai pas fait renvoyer Sirius pour faire du tort à Severus. J'ai fait ça dans le but de protéger Remus. Et Severus l'avait bien compris ! »

« Vraiment ? » Répondit sceptiquement Horace. « Il a peut être dit ça, mais au fond, non. Il peut être atteint psychologiquement et éprouver sans qu'il nous montre ses sentiments. Et puis, ce n'est pas une farce anondine qu'avait subit Severus. Il avait vraiment faillit en mourir et n'importe qui pouvait être éprouvé par cette épreuve. »

Dumbledore se tut, les propos d'Horace le firent douter. Horace le laissa méditer en silence. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'aile « tour d'astronomie ».

Horace parla encore :

« J'ai entendus une autre rumeur. Mais elle date de quelques jours…. »

« Encore ! » Se plaignit Dumbledore.

« Et bien…. Une rumeur dit que James aurait sauvé la vie de Severus et qu'il était considéré comme un héros. »

« Quoi ? » Se surprend Dumbledore.

« Oui, James s'était vanté apparemment d'avoir sauvé Severus Rogue. Du coup, James était considéré comme un grand héros. »

« Et… »

« La coïncidence est trop grosse pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de cet « incident » ».

« Ils ont parlé de Lupin ? » S'inquiéta Dumbledore.

« Non mais… »

« Bon, ça va alors ! » Se réjouit Dumbledore.

A ce mot, le directeur des Serpentards soupira et se demanda s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il hésitait entre secouer Dumbledore comme un prunier ou le jeter dans le lac. Mais avec énormément de patience, il exprima son désaccord.

« Et bien, moi, cela ne me réjouit pas… Parce que James, en déclarant ça, faisait passer Severus pour le dernier des idiots. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'héroïque. Il avait fait ça uniquement pour sauver sesamisd'un renvoi. Ajoutant que James et Severus ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Et hier, Les maraudeurs avaient apporté la preuve que Severus n'était rien pour eux. Ils ont attaqué lâchement Severus… Ils n'avaient pas retenu la leçon de la semaine dernière. Du coup, Severus était encore une fois persécuté »

Albus vit d'énorme inquiétude de la part de Slughorn. Il se demanda s'il avait raison. Il réfléchit un moment avant de décider.

« Horace, ce matin, je vais à la réunion. Après tes cours, essaye d'aller le voir pour lui parler. Et après, vous viendrez me voir dans la soirée. »

« Sage décision Albus ! » Approuva Horace.

« Bon, retournons à nos pas. » Répondit Albus.

Juste au moment où Dumbledore allait faire demi-tour, il stoppa net. Il crut voir quelque chose. Horace le remarqua. Il le questionna :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe-t-il ? »

Mais Albus ne répondit pas et avança vers le point, où il aurait vu quelque chose. Slughorn le suit silencieusement. Plus ils avancèrent, plus ils virent quelque chose qui les firent arrêter tous les deux.

« Une main humaine ! » Dit Slughorn.

En effet, une main humaine dépassait d'une paroi rocheuse. Les deux directeurs accouraient pour savoir qui était son propriétaire et que faisait-il là.

Ils contournèrent la paroi rocheuse et ce qu'ils virent, les firent s'arrêter d'effroi. Entouré d'une mare de sang, Severus Rogue gisait sur le sol.

Leur vision avait pétrifié les deux hommes. Ils restèrent immobiles de stupeur et d'effroi pendant un instant avant que Slughorn ne se baisse…

« Ce… Ce… n'est pas possible ! Sa voix tremblait. Se… Severus…. Ho mon dieu ! ! »

Horace prit Severus dans ses bras, il sanglota. Dumbledore, avec sang froid, jeta un sortilège en l'air pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Mais, il savait bien que c'était trop tard, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Stupeur, incompréhension et atterrement se lisaient sur son visage. Il pleura silencieusement. On n'entendit que les sanglots d'Horace.

**Fin du chapitre…**


	3. Chapter 3 : L'enquète

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily ! »**

**Résumé :** Après que Lily lui envoi balader, Severus tombait dans la déprime.

**Personnage :** Severus / Lily / Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Melana pour la correction et à Calamity Jane pour sa reviews. Ceci dit, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 3 : L'enquête.**

Il était huit heures et une grande agitation se fit entendre dans la grande salle. Il y avait un quart d'heure, un professeur avait ordonné aux élèves de ne pas sortir de l'école et de rester dans la grande salle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La majorité des élèves sont en train de déjeuner. En attendant, ils alimentèrent de folles rumeurs. Mais ce n'était jamais proche de la vérité.

Les élèves ne s'apercevaient pas ou faisaient semblant de voir qu'il manquait quelqu'un à la table des serpentards.

A la table des gryffondor, James était en train de se vanter auprès de ses camarades l'humiliation qu'avait subit Severus. Toute la table l'écouta avec attention, même Lily. Elle n'essaya même pas d'arrêter la diatribe de James se disant que Severus mérite cette moquerie.

Sirius Black arrêta la diatribe de James.

« James ! As-tu remarqué que Rogue n'était pas présent à la table des Serpentards ? »

« Quoi ? »

James jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard et vit en effet que Severus Rogue n'était pas présent.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas ! » Sourit James.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Petegrew.

« Parce qu'il se terre sans doute seul, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps »

Et les trois maraudeurs rirent de bon cœur. Seul Remus ne participa pas à leurs moqueries.

« Si cela se trouve, il a peut-être mit fin à ses jours ! » Moqua James.

Un grand « clang ! » se fit entendre à ces paroles. Les maraudeurs se retournèrent et virent Lily levée. Elle avait cassé son bol sur la table. James, soupçonneux, demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Evans ? Ne me dit pas que tu défends Servilo ? Après ce qu'il t'a dit hier. »

Lily ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Elle souffla et dit :

« Il est l'heure d'aller en cours. »

« Hein ! ? » S'interrogèrent les maraudeurs.

« Mais, Lily ! » Intervient Mary MacDonald. « Nous n'avons pas eu d'annonce. »

« Ca ne sera tardé! » Répliqua Lily.

En effet, une annonce se fit entendre. Mais pas pour ce que Lily croyait.

« Les cours sont annulés pour toute la journée…. Les élèves sont priés de retourner…. De retourner dans la salle commune.. Je répète… Les cours sont annulés pour toute la journée….. Les élèves sont priés de retourner à leur salle commune… Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Et le professeur McGonagall repassa une troisième et dernière annonce.

La majorité des élèves s'exclamèrent de joie à l'idée qu'il n'y' avait pas de cours. D'autres étaient grognons à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir travailler. Et une élève avait l'air particulièrement songeuse en restant plantée là, dans la grande salle. Mary, son amie, le remarqua :

« Lily ! Que fais-tu ? »

Lily reprenait ses esprits, en entendant son amie.

« Excuse-moi Mary ! J'étais songeuse car l'annonce paraissait bizarre. »

« …. »

« Le professeur MacGonagall avait, à plusieurs reprises interrompu ses phrases pendant son annonce. Et sa voix était cassée comme si elle pleurait. »

« Je n'ai pas remarqué ! » Répondit avec étonnement son amie. « Sauf, peut être, ses nombreuses interruptions… Mais, je ne me suis pas posée la question. »

« Ouais… Enfin, je me fais peut être des idées. Retournons à la salle commune. Nous en profiterons pour avancer nos devoirs pour demain. » Sourit Lily.

« Oui ! Répondit Mary. Allons-y. »

Le professeur de métamorphose entra dans la salle des professeurs. Tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard se réunissait dans ce lieu. Ils parlèrent du tragique événement survenu cette nuit.

Minerva se moucha et parla au directeur de Poudlard.

« C'est fait ! J'ai prévenu les élèves. Ils sont retournés dans leurs salles communes jusqu'à nouvel ordre ».

« Merci Minerva ! » Répondit gravement Dumbledore qui paraissait plus âgé qu'a l'accoutumé.

Le silence funèbre reprenait. On n'entendait plus une mouche volée, seulement, des sanglots étouffés. Tous les professeurs étaient sous le choc de la mort de Severus, jeune étudiant de 16 ans. Ils ne comprenaient pas ou ils refusaient de le croire.

Pomona Chourave, la directrice de Poufsouffle, essaya de parler malgré la grosse boule qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Avec une voix enrouée, elle dit :

« Qu'est ce qui s'était-il passé Mr le directeur, pourquoi avons-nous trouvé… »

Elle se tût, elle n'osait plus aller loin. Dumbledore comprit.

« Nous ne savons rien Pomona. Avant votre arrivé, Horace avait émit une hypothèse. Vector, le professeur d'Arithmancie, va faire un état des lieux dans la tour d'astronomie. Pour l'instant, d'après Pomfresh, il aurait fait une chute mortelle. »

« Ne serait-il pas possible que cela soit une agression survenue à l'extérieur de l'école ? » Demanda le prof d'enchantement les yeux rougis.

« Impossible ! » Répondit négativement Pomfresh. « Tout laissent supposer qu'il a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. »

« Nous attendons Vector avant de supposer quoi ce soit. » Trancha Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi Vector en particulier devait-il enquêter? » Demanda Bryan Brother, prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Il a été un ancien étudiant de l'école des aurors. Il en connait un rayon. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Vector entra dans la salle. Le directeur demanda aussitôt :

« Alors, Vector ? »

« Aucune trace de lutte ! ! » Répondit Vector. « Rien qui peut dire que Severus se soit fait agresser dans la tour d'astronomie. La théorie de notre collègue, Horace Slughorn, se confirme. Il était tombé de lui-même. »

Son rapport jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Horace, avec la voix éteint, dit :

« Je m'en doutais… Il était très fragilisé ces derniers temps… Depuis ce fameux accident….. Mais personne ne l'avait aidé… Même pas toi albus ! »

L'assistance fut surprit par le ton presque mordant de Horace Slughorn. Avec le visage rugueux, le directeur de Serpentard dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Tu ne t'es pas soucié une seulE seconde DE Severus. Tu ne t'es pas soucié du fait qu'il avait manqué de mourir… Tu ne t'es pas soucié qu'il avait été très éprouvé par cette épreuve… Non… Tu t'es uniquement soucié de Remus Lupin… Tu NE t'es soucié uniquement du fait que le secret risquAIT d'être dévoilé. Tu te contre fichAIS de Severus. Tu te fichAIs de lui parce que c'etAIT un serpentard qui ALLAIT peut être devenir UN futur mangemort, assassin assoiffé du sang… SI C'ETAIT UN GRYFFONDOR, TU L'AURAIS AIDE. »

« Horace… »Protesta faiblement la directrice des Gryffondor…

Mais le directeur de Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il lui répondit en baissant sa voix.

« Je vous demande de la fermer, Minerva. Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui. Si vous aviez surveillé davantage les maraudeurs tout cela ne serait pas arriver. »

« On peut en dire autant que toi, Horace ! » Répliqua MCGonagall avec une voix tremblante de colère. « Si tu avais surveillé Mulciber et Avery. Mary MCDonald n'aurait pas été brûlée au visage à coup de magie noir. »

« CA SUFFIT ! ! ! »

Minerva et Horace se turent et tournèrent, pensant que c'était Dumbledore qui avait ordonné de se taire, mais c'était Pomona Chourave, la plus jeune professeur de Poudlard.

« Je ….Nous sommes tout bouleversés… Et je sais que nous nous sentons tout responsables de la mort de Severus… Mais ce n'est pas une raison de s'auto-déchirer car ça ne le fera pas revenir. Efforçons-nous plutôt d'honorer sa mémoire en trouvant la vérité sur sa mort et ses responsables. De plus Horace, tu dis que tout est de la faute d'Albus… On pourrait dire autant que toi. Apparemment, tu te serais inquiété de Severus depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas intervenu à ce moment là ? On aurait pu éviter ce drame. »

« Je ne le nie pas Pomona ! » Répliqua Horace.

« Donc, avant de lancer des pareilles accusations, nous devons trouver des indices ou même une lettre qui pourrait expliquer le geste de Severus. Horace, je te le dis toute suite, je n'ai rien contre ta maison. Mais, je pense que tu devrais enquêter dans ce lieu car Severus l'était. Donc ses camarades, de la salle commune, devaient voir ou entendre quelque chose le concernant. »

Filius Flitwick applaudit, malgré ces circonstances, admiratif de la tirade de Pomona Chourave. Et le reste du corps enseignant, applaudissait aussi.

« C'est la voix de la sagesse ! ! » Approuva le directeur de Serdaigle.

Grâce à Chourave, la lourde atmosphère de tension, d'abattement et de tristesse se dissipa peu à peu. Le directeur de Serpentard fit un petit sourire à sa collègue pour lui assurer qu'il avait très bien compris.

« Je vais suivre le conseille de Pomona. » Parla calmement Horace. « Je vais à la salle commune de ma maison. »

« Vas-y Horace ! » Dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

Il ne semblait pas être affecté le moindre du monde par les violents reproches de Horace Slughorn. Parce qu'il y avait du vrai là dedans. A cette époque, il s'était soucié davantage du secret de Remus plutôt que de l'état psychologique de Severus. Par contre, il était réellement blessé quand Horace l'accusait de dénigrer les Serpentards. Mais, il ne le releva pas car il savait au fond de lui-même qu'Horace ne le pensait pas réellement.

**Fin de chapitre**


End file.
